


Princess and A Pirate

by susiephalange



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, Princess!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is a princess who hasn't found her prince. Killian is a pirate who doesn't mind his business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess and A Pirate

Since the saviour Emma Swan had broken the curse of the Evil Queen Regina and defeated Cora, you really couldn't go back to the way you had been before in the Enchanted Forest. You had been a princess of a lesser known region of Snow White and her Prince Charming's land, and though by the stories you had read in little Henry Mills' book, everyone had achieved their happy endings but you. But Henry insisted you were yet to find your prince.

Prince or no prince, you were happy though. In a little town house not to far from Dr Hopper's office, you were nestled; a home lined with books of horticulture (a passion of yours ever since you could remember) and a bountiful garden of both flowers and vegetables. Often your friend Belle and you would chat over tea in your front terrace, pouring over the books for better gardening techniques and gossiping.

"I don't suppose you've gotten out much around town since the curse was broken, have you ______?" Belle mused, setting her teacup down.

You wrinkled your nose. "No, I haven't really. My garden needs me, you know - the peas don't like the cold this year."

Belle nodded, tucking hair behind her ear. "Same with me, but it's not too bad, you know, ______ ... I think Ruby is doing a girls night tomorrow, I don't suppose you'd be up for it?"

"I-," you set your teacup down, trying to figure another excuse that would allow you to stay with your beautiful garden and bountiful books, "I guess I _could_ come, I don't really know anyone that much, you know, just Snow - I mean, Mary Margaret -,"

Belle smiled. "Don't worry, _______, it'll be fun. Maybe you might find your prince."

You laughed it off, and twenty minutes later when Mr Gold and Henry came to fetch Belle for shop business, you were still thinking. _Find your prince._ You knew it yourself, it wasn't as easy as that.

 

 

 

As limited as your wardrobe was, it seemed you still had clothes that suited the night life - a floaty white dress a pair of (f/c) boots with a little heel. At seven, Belle and the girls arrived at your front gate.

"You look so different, _______!" Emma grinned.

A blush rushed to your cheeks. "A good sort of different?" You asked, wondering if you should go back inside to change.

"No," Ruby soothed, putting an arm around your shoulders, "it's _totally_ perfect." And together, the lot of you walked to little bar for drinks.

Since the curse broke, you never had been out in the evening, and you wondered why you hadn't. The night air was clear and cool and a sense of excitement ran under your skin causing goosebumps as everyone ordered their drinks once inside.

"Alright, so who's having..." Ruby listed off a series of alcoholic drinks you wouldn't have known the name of before, "...and ________? Champagne or...?"

"Yeah, I guess..." You nodded almost blindly, and turning to Belle, who had been texting under the table, and you guessed it was she attempting to convince Mr Gold she and everyone else were fine. "I can't believe I've never done this before, it's so -,"

" _Amazing_ ," a voice you had heard around town complimented, "Just like you."

"Ugh," Emma rolled her eyes, and putting her drink down, replied, "Get out of here, Hook, this is girls night."

You turned to the voice, and almost dropped your flute of champagne. He had dark hair and the lightest blue eyes you had ever seen, a mouth turned into a sly sort of smile, and he was only looking at you.

"I don't believe we've met," you smiled, despite the air the girls held at the table that suggested they all wanted him gone, "I'm ______ -,"

"You're a _princess_ , ______, you don't know what kind of vile scum he is," Ruby snarled.

"Princess ______, that has a nice ring to it," he replied, and giving a mock bow introduced, "and I, the feared Captain Hook."

You giggled to yourself. "You're far to polite to be a pirate," you smiled.

Emma groaned. "Wait for him to come on to you in a giant's castle - now _that_ was awful."

Belle sighed. "Please, Killian, we are trying to have a private event, I don't mean to offend, but could you please -,"

Hook shrugged, and with a clumsy intoxicated bow and a muttering of "miladies, princesses" he staggered off.

"If he bothers you again, _______, you know who to call," Ruby huffed, almost chugging her strong drink.

 

 

 

Many days past since the girls night that had luckily perked up after the interruption. Belle went back to her books, Ruby to the diner, Emma to saving the town and you to your little garden.

But somehow you couldn't get the pirate named Hook from your mind. Somehow, you were sure you and he had met back in the forest, but briefly.

 _Most princesses got a happy ending_ , you quietly reminded yourself as you pruned the rose trellis that grew by the letterbox. Why hadn't you?

"Is that all you do?"

You glanced up at once to the familiar voice. Captain Hook, from the night in the bar. Quietly tucking the clippers away, you replied, "You know I do more than that...I went out the other night, you know."

He chuckled, leaning on the white picket fence gate. "For the first time. You know, for a princess, I'd have thought you'd be more..."

"Pretentious? I can be." You retorted, and added, "And so were you, the other night. I suppose you were drunk, though."

He nodded. "Yes, ah, I was. And that's why I'm here right now. I realised my error, and have come to apologise."

It was your turn to chuckle. "You really don't have to, you know. Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean it's all _off with his head_."

Hook frowned. "Are you, though?"

You blinked. "A princess? Yes..." you blinked, and quickly quipped, "What about you, were you always a pirate?"

Captain Hook broke the tension with a hearty laugh. "What about I tell you who I was if..." his bright blue eyes you loved so much searched the front yard garden behind you, "...you eat a pea. The green case bit and all."

"That's a called a pod, and it's normal to eat all of a snow pea," You tittered, turning to regard Hook. Watching his bright eyes as you bit into the pea, then popped the rest in with a smile. "There, that end of the deal is done. So tell me about you."

You weren't sure if he had hesitated or not, but after a pause he spoke, "I wasn't always a pirate you know. I was in the navy, had a good record to match my looks," he flashed a smile, "you know, a great life. Bad things happened, et cetera, and the rest is history." You must have hummed, so he added on, "and, you know, Hook is only a moniker."

Nodding, you smiled softly, "I guessed that," you murmured, moving toward the gate he leaned on. "What is your real name? Something horrible, I guess..." you frowned. "Is it Mortimer? You look a _bit_ like a Mortimer."

He chuckled. "No, princess," he lowered his voice as if not wanting anyone else to know a secret,"It's Killian. Killian Jones."

You relaxed your elbows onto the gate and smiled softly. "I like Killian, it suits you." Looking up, you met his eyes, and were almost startled by how close the two of you had become.

"Now you're a princess with a pea who knows my name, how is that fair?" He pouted.

"No I'm not," you frowned.

You lent in, and almost slowly took his lips in your own. As soon as the kiss had started it had finished, he whispered, "I apologise, you're a princess with a pirate."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
